Biografie zawodników Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew
Poniżej przedstawione są biografie wszystkich uczestników Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, a także Chrisa i Szefa kuchni. Uczestnicy Amy i Samey Para sióstr, które wyglądają praktycznie identycznie, ale nie mogą być takie same pod względem osobowości. Amy jest drobną, płytką "popularną dziewczyną" owiniętą grubą warstwą kąśliwości, podczas gdy Samey jest wręcz jej przeciwieństwem - ujmująca, troskliwa i życzliwa. Niestety, całe życie spędzone w cieniu jej ukochanej siostry Amy przytłoczyło ją, jeśli chodzi o pewność siebie. Beardo Beardo (wymawiane "Bee-AIR-dough") jest odlotowym, funkowym, zabawnym facetem z OGROMNYM afro i kudłatą brodą, którą ma od młodzieńczych lat (plotka głosi, że nawet miał brodę na swoich zdjęciach USG jako dziecko!) Jest fajnym gościem z łatwym podejściem i żyje, by bawić ludzi swoim beatboxem i umiejętnością naśladowania różnych efektów dźwiękowych z niewiarygodną dokładnością. Pomyśl o Reggie'm Watt'ie w połączeniu z Michaelem Winslowem ("facetem efektów dźwiękowych" z filmów Akademii Policyjnej). Dave Jest miłym, normalnym i prostolinijnym facetem bez nawet śladu szaleństwa. Zaczekaj, czy uważasz, że hipochondryczny i mizofobicy są szaleni? O. Więc może jest trochę szalony. Dave może być trochę spięty i ma tendencję do przemyślenia rzeczy, które czynią go pewnym ciężarem podczas fizycznych wyzwań, ale uczy się rozluźniać odcinek po odcinku. (Jak Luke Wilson z Old School). Często czyni sarkastyczne sugestie z frustracji podczas wyzwań, a następnie staje się jeszcze bardziej poirytowany, gdy jego koledzy z drużyny decydują się podążać za swoimi "wspaniałymi" pomysłami. Ella Ella jest super-pogodna, super-entuzjastyczna i SUPER-ŁATWOWIERNA. Ubiera i zachowuje się tak, jakby właśnie wyszła z bajki. Ella absolutnie uwielbiała Totalną Porażkę w Trasie i mimo, że Chris twierdzi, że w tym sezonie NIE ma elementu muzycznego, i tak często zaczyna śpiewać. Jej śpiew często przyciąga uwagę lokalnej przyrody, która zbiera się i tańczy razem z nią. Jasmine Jasmine najlepiej opisuje się jako połączenie Bini Irwin i MacGyver'a... w ciele amazonki. Urodziła się jako survivalistka z Australii, która potrafi wykorzystać najdziwniejsze strzępki, znaleźć wodę w nieprawdopodobnych miejscach i schronić się w każdej chwili. W rzeczywistości jest całkiem miłą i lojalną osobą, ale jej wzrost i tępy charakter często kończą się (mimowolnie) zastraszaniem wszystkich wokół siebie. Leonard Niezwykle poważny nerd o żywej wyobraźni, który nosi czarodziejski strój i rzuca wyimaginowane zaklęcia (jak Christopher Mintz-Plasse z Wyrolowani). Wydaje się, że trwale utknął "w postaci" i często opowiada o poprzednich przygodach fantasy ze swojej przeszłości, ku oszołomieniu i rozbawieniu kolegów z drużyny. Nie ma pewności, jak inteligentny i sprawny fizycznie jest naprawdę, ponieważ polega wyłącznie na swojej "magii" w danej sytuacji. Max Max jest nie tylko zagrożeniem dla innych zawodników w serialu, ale dla wszystkich na planecie, ponieważ jego ostatecznym celem jest nic więcej jak dominacja nad światem i dewastacja! MWAH-HA-HA-HAHHH! Przynajmniej tak widzi rzeczy. Prawdę mówiąc, prawdziwe umiejętności Maxa są, mówiąc delikatnie, bardzo słabe. Jest on o wiele większą legendą i przede wszystkim powoduje problemy dla siebie, ilekroć wprowadza jeden ze swoich złych planów w życie. Często ukrywa się w pokoju zwierzeń w wychodku, aby bać się swoich diabelskich planów i ćwiczyć swój diabelski śmiech. Rodney Pomimo swojej imponującej budowy ciała, Rodney jest tak słodki jak pianka i prawie tak naturalny. Dorastanie na farmie w szczerym polu tylko z jego tatą i siedmioma braćmi dla towarzystwa pozostawiło go z odrobiną społecznego dziwactwa; upada na głowę w najprawdziwszej PRAWDZIWEJ MIŁOŚCI ponad to, co źle interpretuje jako uczucia dziewczyny (przyjazne "cześć", spojrzenie w jego kierunku, itd.). Jednak gdy tylko inna dziewczyna jest dla niego "słodka", zakochuje się w niej, a potem czuje, że musi "zerwać" z pierwszą. Ponieważ Rodney bełkocze niespójnie za każdym razem, gdy rozmawia z dziewczynami w ogóle, żadna z nich nigdy nie rozumie, że są porzucane lub w związku. Scarlett Scarlett jest cicha, grzeczna i super inteligentna - prawie przypomina kobiecą wersję Camerona (bez balona)! Nieustannie musi "upraszczać" swoje rozmowy z innymi uczestnikami, aby mogli zrozumieć, co próbuje im powiedzieć. Ma bardzo spokojną, prawie obliczoną osobowość, do tego stopnia, że niemal wydaje się, że... ukrywa coś. Coś mrocznego i bardzo niebezpiecznego... Shawn Shawn nie jest jednym z tych szalonych facetów, którzy wierzą, że apokalipsa zombi wkrótce się wydarzy - uważa, że to już się wydarzyło! Planuje wygrać Totalną Porażkę, aby móc wykorzystać nagrodę pieniężną do zbudowania zombi-odpornego-bunkra. Paranoidalny i łatwo strachliwy, Shawn często izoluje się od swoich kolegów z drużyny ("Przyjaciele mogą go spowolnić, gdy zombi nadejdą!") I pojawia się tylko wtedy, gdy wyzwania są w toku. Mówi bardzo szybko i roztrzepanie, jakby całymi nocami pił kawę... to znaczy, gdyby w ogóle rozmawiał z kimkolwiek. Sky Sky może być malutka, ale ma ogromne serce i oszałamiające umiejętności sportowe (jak Gabby Douglas lub Mary Lou Retton). Sky ma olimpijskie marzenia i wierzy mocno w pracę zespołową i zachowania przypominające sportowców, ale widzi sojusze w zespole jako niesprawiedliwe i szkodliwe. Jej poczucie dobra i zła jest jak czerń i biel. Sugar Przyjazna, ale naiwna dziewczyna, która zapisała się do udziału w Totalnej Porażce, ponieważ myślała, że to jakiś konkurs piękności. Nosi swoje serce na rękawie i nie jest nieśmiała, gdy wyraża swoje opinie lub dziwaczne rodzinne wyrażenia. Poddaje się silnej zazdrości i wściekłości, jeśli chodzi o ludzi, którzy jej zdaniem starają się wyostrzyć w jej "świetle reflektorów"... ale ukrywa je pod okleiną fałszywej wesołości. Topher Topher jest największym, najbardziej entuzjastycznym fanem Chrisa, KIEDYKOLWIEK! Wydaje się, że bardziej zainteresowany jest niekończącym chwaleniem umiejętności Chrisa, niż zdobyciem miliona dolarów nagrody. Podniecenie Tophera wywołuje wiele żalu innych uczestników, ponieważ często sugeruje sposoby na uczynienie wyzwania wyjątkowo bolesnym i wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym dla dobra serii. Chociaż Chris kocha całą uwagę i pochlebstwa, zaczyna podejrzewać, że Topher ukrywa swoje PRAWDZIWE motywacje, bycia w serialu. Gospodarze Szef Hatchet Szef kuchni jest uosobieniem silnego, cichego typu. Jest prawą ręką Chrisa, co oznacza, że gdyby nie Szef kuchni, nic by nie było. Kiedy nie prowadzi obozu, Szef lubi jedwabne szaty i lody. Chris Chris McLean jest narcystycznym gospodarzem Totalnej Porażki. Chris uwielbia być gospodarzem, ale nie przejmuje się zbytnio bezpieczeństwem zawodników ani nie przestrzega prawa. Chris został niedawno zwolniony z więzienia po odbyciu kary za nielegalne wyrzucanie toksycznych odpadów. W wolnym czasie lubi długie spacery po prywatnej plaży i śmiać się z bólu. Zobacz także Kategoria:Biografie